The present invention relates to a programmable piano and more particularly to a piano of this character which is playable manually.
Mechanically played pianos whereby musical compositions are reproduced automatically from a perforated music sheet have been known heretofore. U. S. Pat. No. 901,906 issued Oct. 20, 1908 to F. E. Ives, for example, discloses a typical self playing piano. Numerous improvements have been made in such pianos to more closely simulate the expression of the musical piece or of a particular artist. However, there has been a long standing need to assist a beginner piano student to become familiar with the keyboard and to develop confidence in its manipulation. It would also be of value to provide persons having no music training with an opportunity to play musical compositions upon a piano so that a sense of accomplishment and enjoyment through the medium of music can be achieved.